


Never did I think that I would be caught in the way you got me

by MellowShark (TheAssbenderWhisperer), steviekat



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gyms, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 03:58:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8650540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAssbenderWhisperer/pseuds/MellowShark, https://archiveofourown.org/users/steviekat/pseuds/steviekat
Summary: “...and you’re sure this is about sex?”
  
  “Raven, darling, when have I ever been wrong about that? Oh don’t roll your eyes at me, I can feel you doing it, I know what I’m about.”
  
  “Ok, but isn’t this the guy who wouldn’t even talk to you, for months, after you moved in?”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paranault](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranault/gifts).



> Thank you so much to my friend Steviekat who helped me with finishing this in the last few days, she's been added as a co-author for her contributions with both ideas and small parts of the writing itself. It was probably about 90-10% between myself and her but I really couldn't have finished it without her!
> 
> I don't think this was the way the prompt was meant to go, but I hope you like it giftee! I loved all of your prompts!
> 
> Title is from Girls/Girls/Boys - Panic! at the Disco 
> 
> Prompt: 'Exercise or "exercise"'

_“...and you’re_ sure _this is about sex?”_

_“Raven, darling, when have I ever been wrong about that? Oh don’t roll your eyes at me, I can feel you doing it, I know what I’m about.”_

_“Ok, but isn’t this the guy who wouldn’t even talk to you, for months i might add , after you moved in?”_

That was true.

The transition to university was daunting for most people. Independance, new people, new experiences, and tougher expectations. Charles however, had felt he had everything under control. He was confident in his brain’s capability, he found it easy to live independently, and his life has been filled with social interactions.

The one thing he wasn’t ready for was moving into a new dormitory and coming face to face with the most gorgeous man he had ever seen. Having chosen to only share a flat with one person, he’d been a little nervous as to who it would be; whether they would be difficult to live with or not. But Erik, for the most part, was easy to figure out despite their initial lack of interactions. And the good looks were always going to be a benefit.

First he quickly figured out how often Erik went to the gym, 5am to 7am every morning; followed by evening sessions every other day. Not only that, but he went on runs constantly. In the first couple of months living together it felt like Charles never saw his flat mate as they spent no time together. It was only in the evenings when Erik left the haven of his room in order to eat dinner that Charles would see him, but the time was short and Erik was soon back in his room getting on with his work. There was no socialising, no partying, no friends visiting.

Even with Charles attempting to match Erik’s timetable, cooking just before Erik did and trying to talk to him in the kitchen, he was met with uninterested shrugs and a lack of eye contact. Soon Charles decided to focus on the friends he’d made so far at university, and his work, rather than attempting to talk to Erik. So many evenings of awkward silences as Erik quickly ate his simple dinners before speeding off to his room had left Charles dejected.

Charles couldn’t help but want to be around him though, even for the few moments he could get. He even once woke himself up early enough to see Erik returning home from the gym, t-shirt tight around his muscles, his face red from the jog back to the flat, his chest rising and falling at a rate that left Charles wondering if it was even physically possible for Erik to be as attractive as he was. Erik just stared at Charles, towering over him in size, and gave a small nod of acknowledgement before heading to his room to shower. The rest of the morning had Charles in the kitchen eating breakfast whilst Erik made himself a drink and joined Charles at the table. They would sit there in silence, with just the sound of the outside of the accommodation filling it.

From that, a routine developed. Erik would go to the gym in the morning, Charles would wake up in time for him to be leaving his room to go to the kitchen, just as Erik walked through the door. Charles would then offer to make him a drink whilst he showered and prepared for the rest of the day. At first, Erik had seemed confused, but after a couple of days he nodded and accepted that Charles would make him his post workout drink and then set it down on the table.

For the rest of the term the routine grew, with Erik leaving his room every night when Charles was having his dinner, to spend time cooking his own and then sitting at the table whilst Charles was on the sofas watching TV. Once they had both returned from their winter holiday though, Erik began fully interacting with him, taking time out of his busy schedule to start talking to his flatmate. Finally, the flat felt more like a home, with the two of them spending their evenings talking about their courses and their lives outside of uni.

The gym was eventually brought up, Charles questioning how Erik could go so often and have such high motivation. Erik’s response was that he enjoyed the exercise and the feeling of achievement that came with every goal he hit. Charles remembered himself a year or so prior, having ran track and felt a similar feeling, only that feeling died off once Charles became more focused on his studies, whilst Erik didn’t ever seem to run out of motivation.

It began to fascinate Charles, just how more lively Erik became when discussing his exercising. Erik was completely different to how he was at the start of the year, standoffish and not even looking at Charles. Now they were sat facing one another on the sofa, Erik hands waving about as he told Charles about a new class at the gym which he took part in during the morning, in which Erik he flew through it with ease. He got excited about the new techniques and innovative workouts the instructor put the class through and his face lit up with a smile when Charles asked questions.

Erik continued to talk about his day, his smile never fading as he talked. For Charles, it had felt odd to see Erik like this, given how not that long ago Erik wasn’t even making eye contact with him. The change felt warm and having lost himself in his thoughts, Charles realised he wasn’t listening to a thing Erik said, choosing to just nod along as Erik finished.

Once Erik finished though, Charles realised his flatmate was looking at him with expectant eyes.

_Oh shit. Should have paid attention._

“Sorry, I was in a whole other world there, what did you say?” Charles shook his hair, scratching the back of it as he let out an awkward laugh. He so rarely drifts off in thought when talking to people, but when he does, people aren’t entirely happy about him not listening.

Erik meanwhile simply laughed, his smile still bright whilst he shook his head.

“I was just saying that maybe you should join me next time, I mean, you’ve listened to me go on about it enough!”

Charles’ awkward laughter stopped and he just stared at Erik, wondering what on earth he had actually missed when spacing out. Erik just nodded along to his own words and continued.

“I’m serious, it wouldn’t hurt to try it out! You might find that you enjoy it! Plus, it would mean I have someone to go with.” Charles noticed the slight blush on Erik’s cheeks, but ignored it for now as he realised exactly what Erik meant.

“Erik, my friend. I’ve seen you post workout and you’ve meticulously described your workout to me.” His eyes met Erik and, with a deadly serious expression, continue on. “I’m pretty sure even a small percentage of what you do would kill me.”

Within seconds, a sly grin appeared on Erik’s face and Charles knew he was doomed.

* * *

_“Ok yes he didn’t at first, but he said he wanted someone to go with him. To the gym. Isn’t it obvious?”_

_“I dunno, It sounds like maybe he’s excited to have someone care about his interests you know? He’s such an animatronic, you could be his first friend to share it with. Or friend full stop.”_

_“And I do! The way he lights up Raven, it’s just mesmerising-”_

_“-but?-”_

_“-but I’m certain there are some serious undertones here, why else the sudden interest?”_

_“Besides those reasons I just said? But sure, if you’re certain, horndog”_

“I am, you didn’t see his grin. This is about sex”  
  
This wasn’t about sex.  
  
His first tip off being that not only was Erik forcing him to workout, he made sure Charles was awake bright and early so they could get there at stupid o’clock in the morning. To be honest with himself it wasn’t entirely disappointing, Charles having considered what Raven’s opinion, and their slow growing but flourishing friendship. With a stretch and a long moan, Charles dragged himself out of bed to get dressed, shaking his head and patting his cheeks to wake himself up. As he dressed in a shirt a size bigger than his usual and some shorts he only wore in the summer when no-one was around, he heard Erik give a quiet laugh before walking away from his door.

Once he was ready, Charles emerged from his room, water bottle and towel in hand, only to find Erik leaning against the wall with his eye closed and arms crossed.

For a few moments Charles simply stood staring at Erik, watching his chest rising and falling, his gym wear tight against his body and his hair combed back to keep out of his face. Charles couldn’t help but compare himself to Erik, but the moment Erik realised Charles was out of his room, he opened his eyes up and started grinning with delight before speeding Charles up and dragging him out of the flat.

The walk to the gym was shorter than Charles expected, having honestly thought the journey would be longer than the short fifteen minutes, given how early Erik got up. The actual excitement on Erik’s face at the fact Charles was finally joining him in the gym made Charles feel warm again. He couldn’t explain it, but knowing that being around Erik was making the other man this excited and happy made the fact he was about to exhaust himself and probably die from how much he thought Erik was about to work him totally worth it.

* * *

Entering the gym didn’t feel as daunting as Charles thought it would. Erik was close by his side, smiling as he lead him towards a quiet area to talk him through some of the equipment. Even with Charles knowing most of the machines, he happily welcomed Erik talking about his favourites and what he thought would be best for Charles’ first time.

What  _was_ daunting was the process of actually having to use them in front of Erik. Never had Charles imagined he’d be trying to show off to the flatmate who had blanked him for months. Not only that, but Erik’s discussion of the gym had lead Charles to thinking he was definitely not going to be able to keep up.

Starting off felt good, with them both choosing to use a cross trainer. Erik was still smiling at Charles as they began their workout, with the occasional chatter, but both men tried to focus on pushing as hard as they could. Before Charles realised it though, Erik was already pushing harder than him and he began to frown as he saw Erik’s screen and realised how behind he was in comparison. Whilst coming with Erik was supposed to help them bond and help Charles get closer to Erik, he couldn’t help but start to realise just how good Erik really was.

His frown turned into a look of awe as he saw just how hard Erik was pushing himself and he began to wonder if that was even his regular level. It hadn’t been long but already he was flushed and a few droplets of sweat were collecting at his hairline. Charles saw the slight frown now on Erik’s own face, his eyes focused on the wall opposite them, and started to wonder why Erik was pushing so hard so early on.

Deciding to try and match Erik, Charles shook his head and looked forward to focus on his own workout. However, after five or so minutes, Charles peeked back at Erik’s face, eyes widening when he saw a flush on his cheeks hadn’t faded and it now looked like Erik had also been looking at Charles. Maybe he’d noticed Charles’ staring and was trying to show off. Charles could only hope that was the case.

For the rest of the workout, Erik encouraged Charles to follow him around the gym to watch his routine. Each time Erik sat on the machines, Charles couldn’t help but watch his muscles, how they tensed and Erik’s shorts tightened around his legs. Watching him in his element, using benches and presses for different muscles, was fascinating. Charles was entranced by how well Erik knew every piece of equipment and he had a routine perfectly laid out. But he also noticed how every now and then Erik would quickly change the weight of the machines to higher than he had originally.

Charles smiled to himself when he watched Erik using the leg press and subtly adding more weight on. Now he was clearly trying to impress Charles.

After every machine Charles has his own go at them, reducing the weight by quite a lot, but also working his body. Erik’s constant enthusiasm and his encouragement for Charles to keep pushing and go through all of the reps made Charles feel amazing, especially when he looked up to see Erik smiling softly down at him after every machine was complete.

* * *

_“RAVEN I’M DYING”_

_“Why hello there Charles nice to hear from you too! I’m pretty good, thanks so much for asking-”_

_“Uhg, Raven.”_

_“I can hear you panting, if you and your man of steel have just had crazy strongman sex I’m gonna be so upset.”_

_“No no, I’m at the gym and he’s_ killing _me_ , _I don’t know why I thought I could do this but I’m in too deep, I can’t just stop now! Not when he’s so happy and_  I'm  _so_ _happy being here with him”_

_“When he isn’t killing you?”_

_“ Yes! I mean no, I mean even then? I feel like my body has been put through a dryer and spat out, but I’ve never felt this wonderful. He’ll smile at me like he’s so proud and I can’t help but want to do better,_ be _better. I think you were right...about the friend thing. I don’t want this to be about sex anymore.”_

_“Oh my god Charles, has this boy given you feelings?”_

_“It would seem so.”_

_“Well, what do you want from this? Do you think he’s actually interested or…?”_

_“I...No. I don’t think so.”_

_“Charles-”_

_“But I think that’s ok. My body is suffering, and I mean suffering, but we’re really connecting, and I truly think this could be one of those friendships that is going to really matter. There’s more to him than I know… but I want to.”_

_“So you’re just gonna what, push all that aside and focus on your friendship?’_

_“When you put it like that, yes. I should get back out there, he’s planned a whole routine for me.”_

_“Look, Charles”_

_“I’m actually really ok with this Raven, thanks for you know, being here. Metaphorically.”_

_“Always. For what it’s worth, I’m kinda proud of you. Now get out there and sweat your little heart out!”_

  
After the first couple of workouts Charles decided that if this was going to now be a regular thing he needed to invest in some proper clothing, rather than just his baggy shirts. The only problem was, he hadn’t been in a sporting shop in years and nerves started to kick in. He wasn’t scrawny, but he imagined the store to be full of people like Erik, all raring to go and work out and pump some weights... whilst Charles just wanted to impress Erik.

He hovered around outside for a couple of minutes, reading through the list Erik had written for him, wanting to make sure he could to it as fast as possible. Although he wasn’t kidding himself, he was stalling.

Stepping into the store, he was instantly surrounded by walls filled up high with clothes and shelves stocked full of shoes. Looking around, Charles found that every staff member he could see was either busy or talking to another customer, so he decided to walk around to find some random clothes and quickly get out of here.

The sound of chart music and the loud chattering of staff members should have made him feel at ease, as it meant no-one was really paying attention to him, but it just made Charles feel overwhelmed. Without really thinking about the brands, Charles simply grabbed everything on his list and hightailed it out of there.

* * *

The moment Charles returned to the flat, Erik’s head popped out from his room, an eyebrow raised in curiosity. Was he some kind of shark, smelling the blood of sportswear in the water?

“Is that a sports shop bag? I recognise the logo?”

Apparently so. A flush rose onto Charles’ cheeks as he avoided eye contact with Erik, shuffling past him as quickly as he could so he could try on the new clothing in peace. The moment his door was closed and was acting as a barrier between them he quickly stripped, wanting to see if he looked as stupid as he felt he would look in the gym gear.

The shorts slipped on with no problem, maybe a little tight around the back, but squatting seemed fine. When it came to the shirt though, Charles paused and held it up in front of him.

The problem with living with Erik was that the man was too attractive for his own good. Charles was sure that if Erik wore the shirt, his muscles would instantly tear the material. It would be so tight on him that Charles would be able to see every single rise and dip of his body, how his collarbones stick out just enough that Charles can imagine droplets of sweat collecting there and how easy it would be to just lick-

Charles’ face flushed bright red, his eyes widening as he pushes that thought aside and tried to think of other things.

Slipping the shirt on over his torso, Charles slid his hands up and down his chest, feeling every rise and dip of his muscles. He looked up into the mirror and sighed. He’de never worn clothes like this, always having prefered layers of cardigans and buttons ups over anything too tight, and seeing himself kitted up this way was not only different but a little daunting.

“Maybe I should show off to Erik, prove to him that I’m actually making an effort with this.”

Entering the shared living room and kitchen, Charles spotted Erik on the sofa and decided to use this opportunity to show off to Erik. He strode towards him, fists clenched with nerves, before standing in front of Erik and blushing.

“I...I thought you might like to see that I really want to make an effort with the gym. I bought all new clothes and shoes.” Charles bit his lip and started to relax when he saw Erik’s eyes widening and a smile appearing on his face. “Now I look a bit more like I belong there.”

The moment he finished speaking he looked at Erik, awaiting his response, only to see him smiling brightly and nodding to himself.

“Charles, you look good! Those fit you nicely, especially in comparison to the baggy clothes you’ve been wearing so far. You’ll be far more aerodynamic.”

“You think?” Charles took this opportunity to turn around and show Erik how it all looked on him. Not noticing how, once his back was turned, Erik’s eyes lowered to his arse before quickly snapping back up to Charles’ head. “I wasn’t sure on the sizing, but for now it all seems to fit.”

Now that his nerves had gone Charles was smiling and relaxed. He noticed the TV remote had fallen to the floor when Erik got up and went to go pick it up, bending down in the process. The shorts tightened around his arse a little, showing off both cheeks to Erik, who just stared in shock.

Over the last few weeks of going to the gym, Erik’s want for Charles to wear proper clothing had only increased. He had wished to see Charles’ body for what it truly was, not swamped under baggy clothing. Not only will Charles’ workout be better, but Erik now will be able to see Charles’ workout on a more intimate level.

Charles stood up straight and turned to place the remote on the sofa, grinning before heading back to his room to change again, only for Erik to call after him.

“Charles, you really do look good in that gym gear. Although now that you’re properly prepared I’ll just have to push you a little further.”

Erik started laughing at the sight of Charles’ grin fading for a moment, but soon both of their laughter filled up the room.

* * *

Erik wasn’t lying, the next couple of sessions in the gym continued to push Charles to his limit, but now he had more comfortable clothes on Charles could already feel the difference. Not only with the clothes, but his friendship with Erik felt more comfortable.

Currently they were both using the bikes to wrap up their workout. Erik was way ahead of Charles, still pushing himself, whilst Charles had used up all of his energy and was waning. His legs ached and were starting to throb a little, his chest panting as he tried to catch his breath whilst still pushing on. Soon enough, they got to their final minute of workout and were off the bikes.

It was unfair that Erik could still look perfect after such a rigorous workout. It was the hardest one Charles had had so far and he felt exhausted, his whole body feeling weak from exertion.

Meanwhile, Erik had his hands on his hips, taking deep breaths and his head tilted backwards. His body had a sheen to it, but other than slightly red cheeks, he didn’t look like he had just done an intense workout. Whilst Charles was panting, bent over slightly, and could feel the sweat all over his face.

Once both men had started recovering, Charles lifted his head up to find Erik suddenly looking away, with flush attempted to form on Erik’s cheeks. Erik quickly collected himself, coughing and then smiling at Charles, gesturing to the numbers on the bikes.

“Look how hard you pushed, Charles. That’s the longest you’ve gone!” His smile grew, his breathing calm. “Doesn’t this feel great though? Your body full of endorphins.”

“I think I’d prefer a different way of getting endorphins.” Charles muttered to himself, he knew exercise was great for endorphins, but people said sex was just as good. Charles went wide eyed as he realised what he’d just said. Standing up straight, he grabbed the towel he had placed on the bike and rubbed his face. “I-I mean, I’m pretty exhausted, but it does feel good!”

Charles held the towel to his face, a flush rising on his cheeks. It had been quite some time since Charles had even thought about sex, let alone his plan to seduce Erik, but right now, all he wanted to do is stare at Erik’s body. His post workout stance, showing off his broad shoulders and chest. The few droplets of sweat collecting on his jaw, just waiting for someone to lick them off. He’d almost forgotten about trying to get into Erik’s pants.

The moment passed and soon enough they were both walking back to their home. Unlike other walks, where they would have long conversations, this walk felt quiet and awkward. Charles couldn't bring himself to even make eye contact with Erik. He had forgotten his original reasoning for trying to impress Erik. He truly appreciated his friendship and how close they both were now, regardless of whether or not he could actually manage to have Erik consent to a long night of sex.

* * *

Walking through the front door, Charles headed straight to his own room, stripping off and hopping into the shower. He let the hot water pour all over him, closing his eyes and taking shallow breathes. His muscles began to ache from the workout, so not only was the water relaxing, but he knew it would help in the long run.

Soaping up a flannel, he washed the sweat from his body and scrubbed at his skin. As he reached his crotch, a quiet hiss came from him and Charles looked down to his cock. He wondered if Erik was also taking a shower right now, the water travelling down his skin and collecting in his hairs, like Charles. A groan left Charles’ mouth at the thought and he leant back against the wall of the shower, gritting his teeth whilst his hand dropped the flannel and he slipped it around his shaft.

He shouldn’t be thinking about Erik like this. Their friendship is now far too precious to ruin it with sex. But Erik is built like a god, and just imagining him showering was enough for Charles’ arousal to twitch.

As he stroked himself, Charles closed his eyes and  began to imagine them both in a shower together, hot and sweaty from the workout, their bodies close and radiating heat. He could see himself mapping out Erik’s torso with his hands, before tracing his tongue around every muscle. Just thinking about how Erik could taste made Charles speed up his stroking. Would Erik be touching him too, maybe his hands would slide down his hips and he’d grab at Charles’ arse, pulling him closer to Erik. He thought about how good it would feel to have someone so strong grab his cheeks and pull them away from one another, exposing Charles more than he already would be.

The hot water continued to pound down onto Charles’ body. He moved, placing a hand on the wall opposite him, and placing his head under the spray of the shower, looking down at his shaft as pre-cum started to collect at the tip, making his strokes slicker.

Not only was the shower room now full of steam, but it began to fill with Charles’ groans and moans as he sped up his strokes. His imagination continued to blossom and pictured himself licking the dip of Erik’s hips, eyes staring up at Erik as he mapped out his chiseled body. The idea of being that close to Erik’s cock brought Charles close to the edge and soon enough he opened his eyes, mouth watering profusely as he whispered Erik’s name and let go. His hand twitched for a moment, followed by his cock, before he let out a sad sigh and washed himself again.

Stepping back into his room, not only did Charles’ body feel overly sensitive, as did his heart. He had no idea what to do. It had gone from simply wanting sex, to falling hard for Erik.

* * *

After calming himself down, Charles changed into comfortable clothes, knowing he’d probably spend the rest of the day studying. Heading into the kitchen, Charles noticed Erik was still in his room, but he couldn’t tell what he was doing in there, so the flat felt quiet.

Soon enough Erik joined him in the kitchen, the air feeling oddly awkward between them. As he walked in Charles avoided eye contact, feeling just like Erik was at the start of the year. But as he tried to get past Erik, he felt a hand in his hair, ruffling it up.

“Have a good shower?” Charles’ eyes widened at Erik’s voice, his heart picking up pace. A small gasp left him when Erik’s hand remained in his hair, his thumb subtly stroking Charles’ scalp. “A nice hot shower does wonders for you muscles, so any pain you had earlier should start to ease up.”

Hearing the smile in Erik’s voice, the awkward atmosphere in the room disappeared, with Charles tilting his head up and grinning.

“You worked me pretty hard, I’m probably going to need way more than one shower for the stress my muscles went through today.”

With a loud laugh Erik ruffled Charles’ hair again, before he pulled away to make some food. The feeling of his hand slipping from Charles’ slightly damp hair made Charles whimper. It had felt so nice and intimate, but Erik couldn’t have meant it like that. Even so, Charles would be happy with any contact with Erik, even if it was platonic.

* * *

The rest of the day was spent with both men studying in their rooms, wanting to focus on their work. Although, as the day became evening, Charles ended up thinking about the epiphany he had had in the morning. He slumped on his chair, head in his hands, whilst he thought about just how much he really did love Erik. It wasn’t even just his body any more. Erik’s laughter brought him such joy, and the idea that Charles admitting his feelings could make Erik stop laughing actually hurt him.

A low grumble from Charles’ stomach made him finally leave his room, only for Erik to also open his own door at the same time. Erik smiled, asking if Charles was about to go make some dinner, before offering to make them both something tonight. After a short moment, Charles smiled and nodded, accepting Erik’s offer and following him to the living area, setting himself down on the sofa, whilst Erik moved to the attached kitchen.

In order to avoid any awkward silences Charles put the TV on, bringing his legs up to his chest and relaxing on the sofa. The room filled with both the sounds of the TV, but also both men talking about how their studying was going. It felt just like usual. Erik had every now and then cooked for them both before, with Charles also doing the same, but with Charles’ feelings for Erik suddenly changing, he couldn’t help but feel like this was more intimate than it probably was. The idea of Erik cooking for them both felt like they were an actual couple. Especially when, once the meal was ready, Erik brought over cutlery and drinks for them both and then brought Charles over his food, before he sat next to Charles on the sofa.

It was rare to see Erik eating on the sofa, as he usually sat at the breakfast bar, but it was almost like he wanted to be close to Charles tonight.

Charles cleared his plate quickly, not realising how hungry he had been, before placing it on the floor next to the sofa and stroking his stomach.

“Thank you, Erik, that was delicious.” He let out a soft sigh and leant back, slipping down the sofa a little, and looked over at Erik. “Your food is always so good. Makes me wonder why I don’t just make you cook for me all the time.” He laughed and grinned up at Erik, his eyes closed in the process, before he looked back at the TV.

Erik meanwhile was smiling softly, just finishing the last of his dinner before he shuffled a little closer to Charles. Without even pausing to think, Charles tilted his head and rested it on Erik’s shoulder, his cheeks flushing at the closeness of them both. But Charles was pleasantly surprised when Erik shuffled more to lift his arm and slide it around Charles’ shoulders, bringing him into a hug.

From only this little thing, Charles’ face had flushed even darker. He could _hear_ Erik’s heartbeat from this position, and he noticed how fast it was. A few minutes passed and neither of them moved, both just watching the TV and appreciating how close the other was. Charles also noted how warm Erik was and how good he smelt. He relaxed even more when Erik started stroking his shoulder with his thumb, almost absentmindedly.

The smallest touch from Erik was leaving Charles wanting more. He’d never expected Erik could actually want to hold him like he was, but now he couldn’t help but hope Erik felt the same as he did. Given how much Erik had changed since the start of the year, Charles’ hopes were high. But then he started thinking about their friendship and whether he wanted to risk changing things.

They both spent an hour as they were, Charles pressed up against Erik’s side and Erik stroking Charles’ shoulder, his fingers even tracing patterned onto Charles’ arm. Neither of them spoke a word, choosing to listen to the show they were watching instead. So when it finished, the room had a silence that neither of them were comfortable with. Charles decided he should take this time to ask Erik about the situation they were both in.

“Eri-”

Charles cut himself off when he felt something press gently onto the top of his head, only to gasp quietly when he realised Erik had placed his face there. He could hear quiet breaths from Erik and bit his lip to stop him gasping again the moment he realised Erik was breathing in his scent as well. He only hoped he spelt as good as Erik did.

Erik slipped his free hand to the TV remote to turn the volume down as the adverts came on, before he focused on Charles. His hand slide up from Charles’ shoulder to slide into his hair, gently brushing through it, to get his attention. A small hum came from Charles as he tilted his head up to look at Erik, curious at to why he started stroking his hair. Erik’s cheeks were slightly flushed, but were nothing in comparison to Charles’.

Both of them stared at one another for a few moments. Erik moved his free hand to cup Charles’ cheek, his thumb stroking the high point of his cheekbone. He paused for a moment, tilting Charles’ head up even more and allowing time for Charles to nod to him, before moving down and covering Charles’ lips with his own.

For a few moments, both of them felt their hearts hammering in their chests, wondering what the other’s reaction would be to the kiss. So as they pulled away, both were surprised to hear themselves whimper at the loss of the other. Erik leant forward, resting his forehead against Charles own.

“Charles, you have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that…”

“Me too.”

Erik’s eyes widened at Charles soft tone, pulling apart from him in shock only for Charles to lift himself up and cup both of Erik’s cheeks, bringing him close and kissing him soundly. The harder Charles pushed, the further Erik leant back. He quickly wrapped his arms around Charles and pulled him down, both of them now laying on the sofa. Charles was a comfortable weight on top of Erik, pressed up against his chest.

Erik’s hands found their way both to the back of Charles’ head and to his waist, holding him close, but also with a tenderness that Charles noticed. Charles pushed himself up, silently marvelling at the feeling of Erik’s pecs, before panting down at him.

“Are you okay with… _this_?” Charles had to make sure this wasn’t just a mistake, that he could actually show Erik how much he truly loved him.

With a nod from Erik, Charles let out happy laughter before wrapping his arms around Erik’s neck and kissing him once more.

* * *

Over the next two weeks, they had discussed their relationship a little, deciding they were indeed now in a relationship. Feeling overjoyed by the fact Erik was now his boyfriend, Charles couldn’t stop himself from giving Erik kisses when they were alone in their flat. When they would come back from the gym, he’d give Erik a little peck before scampering off to shower. He’d kiss Erik when they were cuddling on the sofa, or when they were preparing meals. But it wasn’t just Charles, Erik would every now and then wrap his arms around Charles’ waist and kiss the top of his head, using his height to his advantage to tease Charles with kisses in places other than his mouth.  
  
Eventually though, Charles began to question whether sex was now a viable option between the two of them. But as it didn’t get brought up in conversation, he decided to try and mention it after a day together.

They went to the gym the next morning, working as hard as ever, but now they could watch each other exercising and not feel embarrassed by how they were appreciating each other’s body. Erik watched with a flush as Charles squatted with weights, his arse tight in his shorts, and showing Erik the curve of his cheeks perfectly. Not only that, but as he squatted, Erik also admired his back muscles, watching them contract and relax with ease. Charles had made so much progress since he started in the gym and even if Erik was admiring his boyfriend’s body, he also admired how well he had done.

Meanwhile Charles wasn’t nearly as subtle in his admiring, and whilst Erik used a taut cable rope attached to one of the machines, he started drooling at the sight. Erik was sweating, and rather than his usual gym shirt he was in a sleeveless tank, as today he was focusing on his torso, with the added benefit of making it easy to show off his muscles for Charles. He could see Erik's muscles rippling every time he brought his hands down with the rope, pulling hard and showing off his strength. His skin was shining from the lights of the gym hitting his sweat and Charles had to stop his own exercising to stare at his boyfriend. It was unfair how attractive he was.

Soon enough, their workout session was over and the two of them walked home together, close enough to brush each other’s shoulders every now and then. Charles really wanted to slip his hand into Erik’s but there were so many people around, he felt nervous.

* * *

They spent the rest of the day studying together, sitting at the breakfast bar with books spread all over. Even though studying was their priority, both of them kept getting distracted with one another, either by playing footsie under the table, or leaning against one another and giving small kisses. Charles could feel the exhaustion from the gym catching up on him, but he kept himself hydrated in order to wake himself up if he felt drowsy.

By evening Charles had roused himself enough and took it upon himself to cook dinner and treat Erik, rather than the usual other way around. He prepared a simple meal, but one that would help Erik with his workout, full of protein and iron. It felt like such a treat itself to be able to cook for his boyfriend. Once they had both had their fill of dinner and were now cuddling on the sofa, Charles took this time as the opportunity to take things further.

Leaning over Erik to grab the remote, he switched off the TV and slipped onto Erik’s lap to straddle him. His hands slipped into Erik’s hair as he slowly inched forward, their breaths mingling together before Charles pressed his lips against Erik’s. Unlike the last two weeks, in which their kisses had been soft and gentle, this was harder, full of desperation.

Erik’s hand moved to hold Charles’ sides, fingers clutching at the material of his shirt as Charles slipped his tongue into Erik’s mouth, coaxing Erik’s own. Charles gently grabbed Erik’s hair, tilting his head back so Charles to lift himself up and dominate the kiss. He wanted Erik to know how badly Charles needed him and with Erik’s tongue now joining his, their kiss deepening, he felt Erik must feel the same.

The move to the bed was quick. Erik’s hands moved quick as he scooped Charles up and ran to his own bedroom, placing Charles on the bed. He leant down and now was in Charles’ earlier place, hands cupping his cheeks as Erik delved his tongue into Charles’ mouth, desperate for his taste. He only pulled away to question if Charles was ready for this, only for Charles to near growl as he stared up at Erik.

“I swear if you leave me hanging I will never talk to you again!”

With this conformation, Erik quickly got his shirt off, allowing Charles time to do the same, before pushing Charles’ shoulders. The moment Charles landed on his back Erik swooped down and started kissing his neck, tongue lapping at his pulse. The groans coming from Charles only spurred Erik on and he soon was sucking at Charles’ neck, nipping gently at the skin, just to hear Charles’ grunts and quickening breaths.

Both men quickly shed the rest of their clothing, desperation for one another growing by the second and soon they were both knelt on the bed, Erik still towering over Charles. Even though Charles had seen Erik in the gym, he wasn’t entirely ready for Erik completely naked. His entire body was carved and chiselled. Charles noticed a few scars here and there, but paid them little mind for now, Erik was perfection.

Now he was face first with Erik’s pecs and nothing would be held back. With a hungered sound Charles moved forward, to finally be able to lick Erik’s skin and map out his muscles with his tongue. Erik gasped and gripped Charles’ shoulders, his hands shaking a little when Charles flicked his tongue over a nipple, before placing his mouth over it and sucking gently. His fingers teased at the other nipple and judging by Erik’s moans, he was enjoying it.

Popping off of Erik’s chest, Charles licked his lips and, with a sly look, smirked up at Erik. His hands moved slowly, feeling every bump and dip of Erik’s abs and chest, wanting to feel as much of his body as possible. Charles lifted his head and kissed Erik’s collarbone softly, nibbling a little at the pronounced bone, whispering about how utterly gorgeous Erik’s body was, earning a chuckle in response. Though the moment Charles began to lick at his neck, those chuckles turned to moans.

He could almost see Charles’ grin as he nipped at his jaw and kissed the sensitive skin. Groaning lowly, Erik moved his hands towards Charles’ arse, gripping at his cheeks and spreading them. The sensation of his hole spreading made Charles pull away from his jaw, gasping and throwing his head back. A collection of frantic movements lead to Erik grabbing the lube that was in his nightstand and Charles pressed down on the bed again, his legs spread and his chest panting.

The sight of Charles, spread out for him, made Erik shiver and quickly apply some lube onto his fingers before looming over Charles, one hand pressed on the bed next to Charles’ head, the other brushing down towards his erect cock. Charles stared up at him with his eyes full of lust. His cock was dribbling pre-cum onto his stomach and throbbing, just waiting for Erik to touch it.

The feeling of Erik’s hands stroking his cock felt amazing, far better than Charles had imagined. He was so meticulous and gentle with his touches, almost like he was worshipping Charles’ body. With his free hand, Erik quickly slipped a condom on, making sure it was secure before he started to prep Charles’ hole.

Slowly, he rubbed the ring, teasing Charles and relishing in the begging that he started to hear from the man below him. His leisurely movements left Charles gripping at the sheets below him, arching his back in an attempt to have Erik push further into him. With a chuckle, Erik complied, slipping the first finger into Charles and starting to stretch him.  

It didn’t take long for Erik to fit three fingers in, all the while stroking Charles’ cock and thumbing his slit, watching his cock twitch as the lube dribbled down his shaft. Shuddered breaths leave Charles as Erik continues to stroke him, bringing him so close to the edge already. Promptly, Erik slows down and focused instead on working Charles open so he’ll be comfortable.

With his head thrown back, Charles found himself closing his eyes and feeling drowsy, needing to shake his head to wake himself back up. He just felt so good, his entire body sensitive to Erik’s every touch. But it also made him relax, feeling so well looked after. Even with Erik opening him up and brushing past his prostate, Charles melted into the bed.

Erik noticed Charles’ eyes drooping and Charles’ little head shake and he chuckled to himself. Of course he knew Charles had had a long day, but really? Right now? He shook his head and tutted before leaning down to whisper into Charles’ ear, the smirk evident in his tone.

“Looks like we’re going to have to work on your stamina.”  

Allowing Charles a moment to gasp and flush, Erik then wrapped his hands around Charles’ torso and lifted him up. Another, louder, gasp came from Charles, who wrapped his legs around Erik’s waist.

“Wha- What are you doing?”

“Testing your stamina, Charles.”

Erik pressed Charles against a wall and used one hand to hold Charles’ waist, whilst the other moved to Charles’ cock, the slick of the lube making his hand slide up and down with ease. Charles’ hands gripped onto Erik’s biceps, his fingers pressed against the firm muscle. He knew Erik was more than strong enough to hold him up with just one arm and his hips.

With Charles’ ready and stretched, Erik slipped his hand from Charles’ cock, earning a whine which was swallowed up by a kiss, only to move it to his own cock, lining it up at Charles’ entrance. He kissed Charles again, whispering soft words against his lips as he started to push in. There was a hiss from Charles that had Erik pause just as the head of his cock slipped past the rim, but Charles’ eyes flew open and he shook his head, mouth watering as he begged Erik to keep going.

The pure heat of Charles’ hole nearly had Erik coming there and then, but he continued on and by the time Erik was cock was fully sheathed inside of Charles both men were panting. Erik moaned out about how hot and tight Charles was, leaning forward to gasp against his lips. He caught Charles’ bottom lip between his teeth, teasing him before kissing him deeply and messily, tongue delving in to stroke Charles’ own.

Then, once Erik was confident Charles was stretched enough and not in pain, he moved his hands to Charles’ hips, his fingers gripping his arse cheeks, and began to slip in and out of Charles’ hole.

The sound of sex filled the room in an instant. Charles moaning loudly as he felt Erik’s cock thrust up into him, slow at first, but after a few thrusts Erik directly hit his prostate and Charles cried out in pleasure, prompting Erik to keep going; harder and faster. Charles grit his teeth, his entire body bouncing up and down to match Erik’s pace. He could feel his cock tapping against his stomach, making him moan with need for release, Erik’s earlier touches leaving him so close.

As if noticing Charles’ impending release, Erik’s pace quickened and the kisses between them became messier as both started to reach their release. Charles continued to be in awe of Erik’s strength, but now he also was in complete awe of his cock, the sensation of it pounding into him making his mind foggy. Erik pulled away from his mouth, a trail of saliva connecting them both, as he moved a hand to Charles’ cock to stroke him in sync with his thrusts. The wet sounds of both the thrusts and strokes were all Charles could hear, and not before long both of them were grunting as Erik thrust one last time into Charles and released, Charles following soon after and coating his stomach and Erik’s hand in his cum.

Catching their breaths, they held onto one another, Erik’s hand spreading Charles’ cum onto himself but right now neither of them cared, content with holding one another after such an intense moment. Eventually Erik’s legs started to shake a little, but he looked up at Charles and kissed him tenderly, cupping his cheek with his clean hand and placing light kisses onto his other cheek.

“I have to agree with your comment from a few weeks ago, Charles.”

A soft, questioning hum came from Charles, but as their eyes met, he saw Erik smiling down at him with a slight smirk.

“I definitely prefer this method of getting endorphins.”


End file.
